


Praise

by wisepuma23



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: After a long day of editing and then putting off the deadline another day, Roman isn't feeling too great. Logan finds him later and decides to cheer up his boyfriend in the most efficient way he knows. Roman's days of low self esteem are numbered.





	Praise

 

“Roman?” Logan said as he knocked on Roman’s door, “Are you in there?”

“No.”

“Very funny,” Logan said as he tried the handle, locked, he took out his spares and put them in with a click, “I’m coming in. I know it’s midnight but I wanted to ask if…”

Logan let the door close behind him. Roman’s room was a mess. Usually it was an organized mess, he knew Roman was never the sort of man for a Dobby Decimal System, but this was different. Roman’s fairy lights were off, casting the room in a darkness he’s never seen, with Roman curled on his bed. In the low light, he could see Roman was wearing a plain red shirt and red flannel pajama bottoms.

Not good.

Logan sat on his bed with a quiet rustle, “Are you adequate?”

“Yeah.”

“You aren’t wearing your Disney pajamas,” Logan said as he reached up to run a hand through Roman’s hair, “You aren’t gucci.”

A little laugh answered him in the darkness.

“That’s my word.”

“Well, I do tend to pick up words,” Logan smiled, “Tell me what’s wrong, Ro.”

“That’s not the only thing you pick up,” Roman’s teeth were bright even in the dark, Logan let a smile play on his face, too.

“Prince.”

“That’s not fair,” a whine, then a sigh, “I don’t feel happy about myself. Why are you with me? You could have your pick of anyone.”

Logan went silent, his smile faded, oh.  _ Oh.  _

“Sit up, Prince. Now.”

Roman’s eyes shot open. His eyes glittering, fairy lights all on their own, and sat up. Logan picked him up, Roman squealed as his arms winded around his neck, and then Logan set him down to stand up. Logan couldn’t tell but experience told him Roman was red as his shirt now. They were both standing, he could see it now, Roman’s dip in his shoulders as if he carried his self-hatred like a horrid little goblin.

Logan leaned forward and kissed Roman. Lips soft and gentle. Roman did a funny little gasp. Logan smiled as he held Roman’s head and pushed him against the wall. He could feel the frown on Roman’s lips as he licked at it.

“Prince,” Logan whispered, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

“N-no. Logan, you’re wr--.”

Logan grinded forward, Roman’s breath stuttered, “That’s not my name.”

“Sir,” Roman’s legs parted as his hands held Logan’s shoulders, closer, tighter against him, “Sir, you’re wrong.”

“You said I could have my pick of anyone,” Logan said as he kissed and nipped down Roman’s neck, one hand coming up to rub at his chest, “You’re correct.”

Roman bucked forward, Logan slammed his hip still against the wall, not yet. Roman’s eyes pleaded for him to fill the room with moans instead of the truth. Logan felt Roman try to push forward but his grip was strong. Enough for bruises later.

“I choose you to love for the rest of my life,” Logan said as he pulled up Roman’s shirt over his shoulders and threw away, “I love you. Your chest, your ass, and certainly your dick. The dips in your hips and the curves around your stomach. That pink flush on your cheeks when you laugh and when you scream my name.”

Roman whimpered. Logan pulled down his pajamas and his cock springs free. It was already hard. Logan was still dressed. Roman fumbled for the belt, Logan growled, and he backed off.

“I love your mouth, the way it carries your dreams and passion,” Logan conjured some lube and made his hand slick with it and started to rub Roman’s cock, his hips still held against the wall, “Stretched around my cock, singing for the theater, and my favorite is when I lick the words I love you off your tongue.”

“Sir, please,” Roman moaned, “Fuck me, sir.”

“I will,” Logan said and then pulled back, Roman whined, his body heaving and flushed even in the darkness. Logan resisted the urge to reach out and touch him beyond the pin on his hips. Roman was beautiful with his legs spread out and eyes blown with need.

“If you tell me that you’re beautiful.”

“W-what?”

Logan raised an eyebrow.

“What,  _ sir _ ?” Roman’s haze of lust lifted for a moment, uncertainty and doubt came back in, and his shoulders dipped again, “Are you serious, sir?”

Logan pressed Roman into the wall, and he could feel the heat from Roman’s body, and the friction was incredible. Logan thrusted forward into Roman’s open legs. Roman clutched at his shoulders, throwing his head back, muffling his groan. Logan pinned Roman against the wall, unable to grind back, and he rutted his hard-on in his jeans into the vee of his hips. Fast and unrelenting until Roman moaned louder and when he saw Roman’s toes curl, Logan pulled back. 

“Keep going, s-sir.”

Logan let go of Roman all together and stepped back. It took a lot of mental strain. But he had to. A deal's a deal. 

“Ah ah, Prince,” Logan tutted, “That comes with a condition that I already mentioned.”

He could see the gears turn in his head. Self affirmation best came from oneself. Roman only needed to repeat any of the multitudes things Logan’s said to him over the past two years. Whether over a cup of coffee or in between groans. 

“I…” Roman bit his lip, “I look gorgeous on your cock,  _ sir _ .”

Logan groaned as he pressed a hand into his bulge. Roman smirked. Logan smiled, even if he was a tease, he went along with Logan’s wishes. He could already see Roman’s shoulders lightening. Good enough.

“My gorgeous Prince,” Logan shot forward and kissed him. Roman moaned. The clinking of a belt buckle echoed in the darkness as he unzipped his jeans. His red cock sprang out, hard and dripping. He grabbed one of Roman’s legs and pulled it up until it rested on his shoulder. The other leg dangling in the air, the toes barely brushing the floor, Roman held him tight around his shoulders.

He teased at his hole with a lubed finger. Roman rolled his eyes and with an impatient snap, it was dripping with lube and already open. Logan nipped at his shoulder. He would have to punish him later. Logan pushed in to the hilt, Roman cried out, his legs shaking. 

Logan pulled back slow and then thrust again. Roman gasped into his neck. Logan fucked him against the wall, gaining speed until he was roughly slapping skins, and Roman quivering around him. The room was filled with belt rattles, loud moans, and wet slaps. 

“You look so messy and gorgeous, my Prince,” Logan groaned as he looked down, he was on a mission to fuck Roman’s brains out, and it was working, “Stretched and open around my dick.”

“Harder, sir!” Roman screamed when Logan pushed his leg up higher for a different angle, “Faster, s-sir, p-pl _ -please. _ ”

Logan obliged. He fucked him hard until he was sure that Roman would leave a long line of scratches in the morning. Roman came with a stuttered gasp. Logan groaned and kissed him sloppily as he went faster and faster with Roman so limp against him, and then he came with a groan. Roman giggled at the sensation of cum dripping between his legs. 

Logan fell down with Roman in his lap on the floor. Roman smiled at him and with a clap, fairy lights came back on. Logan saw how much he ruined Roman in the soft golden lights, bruises everywhere, especially hand shaped around his hips. Roman stood up on jelly legs and found a shirt to clean the two of them up. 

“Hey, Logan,”

“Y-yes?” Logan felt extremely exhausted after that, he usually didn’t go that fast without some preparations but this was an emergency, “What is it, Roman?”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Roman said as he leaned against Logan’s chest as they leaned against the wall, “Thanks.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Logan said as he kissed him short and sweet, “I’m also here to fulfill your emotional needs. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Roman looked at him with such fondness, “Nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uh....blame my friend milo for requesting this :P
> 
> leave some kudos and comments and tell me what y'all think on it :D!!
> 
> hell yeah


End file.
